


There's A Time For Beauty

by takeiteasyso



Series: I Always Swore I Was Going To Marry Him Someday (RUS) [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Courage, Falling In Love, Larry thinks, M/M, Nervousness, Sal trusts Larry, Teenagers, shows him his face
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeiteasyso/pseuds/takeiteasyso
Summary: В жизни всегда есть место смелым поступкам, затишью и моментам, когда нужно наконец что-то сказать.Ларри сидел на диванчике, немного ссутулившись, и голова Сала лежала у него на бедре. Тот выглядел совершенно опустошенным. Последний урок в школе закончился с полчаса назад. Они вместе вернулись домой, и Ларри настоял на том, чтобы спуститься вниз и наконец расслабиться.Музыка, как обычно, была включена.Сал неосознанно сжимал ткань Ларриных брюк у коленей, и, что еще хуже, его била крупная дрожь: по всей видимости, он опять пытался бороться с чем-то в одиночку. Что бы ни случилось, проблемы начались еще в школе, и с тех пор ситуация не улучшилась, а совсем наоборот.





	There's A Time For Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's A Time For Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650434) by [Krasimer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer). 



Сал был красивым.

Хотя, скорее всего, сам он так не считал, помня о своем протезе. Он носил хвостики, был тощ, имел изящные, тонкие руки и глаза самого яркого оттенка голубого.

Пару раз Ларри пытался смешать краски так, чтобы добиться похожего цвета.

Пока что не вышло, но он попробует еще.

Он стер очередную линию на своем скетче, стараясь как можно точнее передать форму протеза. Его обладатель тем временем находился на другом конце комнаты, свернувшись на небольшом диванчике. С отсутствующим видом Сал ковырял носок своего ботинка. Он выглядел глубоко погруженным в свои мысли и подавленным, все его тело было напряжено.  
Странно, но вывести его на разговор оказалось не так трудно, и речь зашла о поцелуях.

О поцелуях с _ним_.

Сал — совершенно невероятный, по мнению Ларри, человек — хотел его поцеловать. Сал, с его сарказмом и восхитительным чувством юмора, такой, что хотелось каждый день говорить ему, как сильно Ларри его любит.

Сердце затрепыхалось как-то слишком быстро, когда Салли неловко приземлился рядом и застыл.

Казалось, одно неверное движение, и он убежит: таким напуганным он выглядел.

Дружба с ним заставила Ларри освоить другой способ выявления эмоций, не задействующий лицо. Он ведь не мог видеть улыбку Сала, то, как тот краснел, если они принимались друг друга подначивать, какое у него было выражение лица, если он о чем-то задумывался. Ларри пришлось выучить своеобразный язык тела, жестов, и теперь он мог уловить малейшее движение головы или плеча друга, точно зная, что оно означало.

Если бы его спросили, он бы сказал, что уже почти носитель языка «Салли-Кромсали».

Сейчас ему хотелось просто улыбнуться, прижать Сала поближе к себе и насладиться предстоящим моментом: Сал был единственным человеком, которого он когда-либо хотел поцеловать, исключая ту последнюю влюбленность в четвертом классе. Вместо этого он просто замер, пока не понял, что Сал тоже боится напугать его. Холодная ладонь легла на веки Ларри, и тот не пытался подсматривать, верный своему слову.

Когда он повернул голову, словно электричество прошло по его телу.

Сал приблизился к нему еще сильнее, и температура вокруг стала как будто выше. Это было как сидение у камина зимой. С кружками горячего шоколада, пледами и падающим снегом за окошком, когда можно ни о чем не говорить и не думать, но чувствовать себя взволнованным и счастливым. Поцелуй с Салли был лучшей вещью, что он когда-либо испытывал.

Колено Сала под его рукой было слегка влажным и холодным, но это все равно было здорово.

И потребовало смелости.

Когда-нибудь у Ларри хватит духу, чтобы сказать, что это значило для него. Даже если несчастное кресло под ними плыло от тщетных поисков равновесия, поцелуй был прекрасен.

~

В жизни всегда есть место смелым поступкам, затишью и моментам, когда нужно наконец что-то сказать.

Ларри сидел на диванчике, немного ссутулившись, и голова Сала лежала у него на бедре. Тот выглядел совершенно опустошенным. Последний урок в школе закончился с полчаса назад. Они вместе вернулись домой, и Ларри настоял на том, чтобы спуститься вниз и наконец расслабиться.

Музыка, как обычно, была включена.

Сал неосознанно сжимал ткань Ларриных брюк у коленей, и, что еще хуже, его била крупная дрожь: по всей видимости, он опять пытался бороться с чем-то в одиночку. Что бы ни случилось, проблемы начались еще в школе, и с тех пор ситуация не улучшилась, а совсем наоборот.

С некоторой неловкостью Ларри положил руку ему на голову и начал нежно перебирать пряди волос.

— Чел, — сказал он негромко, — ощущение, будто вся комната трясется. Что произошло?

— Я не должен… — начал Сал, затем издал тяжкий стон и развернулся, так что край протеза уперся Ларри в бедро. — Это такая глупость, тем более, это было в школе, я не… — Дрожание усилилось, а рука сжала ткань еще сильнее. — Это не должно задевать меня так сильно.

— Но, очевидно, задевает, — Ларри сел чуть прямее, опершись на свободную руку. — Хочешь обсудить?

— …Да.

— Окей, — согласился Джонсон, пристраивая голову друга поудобнее на своих коленях, и продолжил осторожно проводить по его волосам от оснований хвостиков. — С чего начнем?  
Он почувствовал, как Сал расслабился — совсем чуть-чуть, — и его плечи, находившиеся дотоле в совершенно напряженном положении, опустились.

— Наверное, с начала, — пробормотал тот, прослеживая пальцем направление нити в своих джинсах. — Сегодня в школе какие-то девочки говорили… разное.

Оу.

Ларри внезапно захотелось усадить Сала к себе на колени, обнять и защитить от всего, с чем тому приходится сталкиваться в этом отвратительном мире.

— О чем?

— …О протезе.

— Ага, ясненько, — Ларри почувствовал, как изнутри его кольнуло раздражение. — Если они считают, что это смешно, то они глупы, и больше ничего.

Ответа не последовало. Сал лежал у него на коленях, прямой и неподвижный, и спустя некоторое время послышался его тихий и мягкий всхлип.

Черт возьми, угадал.

— Чувак. Это чертовски классная штука. Он часть тебя и твоей индивидуальности. То, что ты его носишь, означает, что когда-то с тобой случилось что-то дерьмовое, но ты прошел через это и все еще жив.

— …Ларри?

Сал дернулся, и Ларри пришлось убрать руку, позволяя ему встать.

— Что?

— …Я могу показать тебе?

На секунду Ларри показалось, что его сердце остановилось, и ему ужасно захотелось поцеловать Сала. Они в этом изрядно наловчились, несмотря на то, что Ларри по-прежнему был лишен возможности видеть происходящее. Зато он чувствовал изгиб тела Салли в своих руках, его вес и тепло, ощущал, как соприкасаются их колени, когда они находятся близко друг к другу. Он мог бы писать стихи о том, как Сал наклоняется над ним, и о том, как его волосы образовывают занавесь, будто скрывающую их от всего мира.

В их поцелуях всегда много волос, особенно, когда Сал распускает хвостики.

— Да, — ответил Ларри наконец. Сал все еще выглядел так, будто очень хотел убежать подальше отсюда, но ноги его не слушались. Он чуть успокоился, когда Ларри продолжил:  
— А ты хочешь?

Послышался прерывистый вдох, и Сал кивнул: «Да».

— Ладно.

Ларри решил не вмешиваться, а только смотреть на друга ободряющим, как он надеялся, взглядом. Тот сделал глубокий вдох и медленно стащил с себя протез трясущимися руками. И тут же опустил голову, пряча лицо.

Ларри решил дать ему время.

Волосы Сала, которые он опять распустил, снимая протез, сейчас словно «зашторили» его. Он вздохнул.

— Только… не паникуй, хорошо?

Он сам звучал изрядно напуганным.

— А похоже, что собираюсь?

Сал издал тихий смешок, и Ларри почувствовал, как часть его тревоги улетучивается.

— Нет, наверное, нет.

Послышался новый вдох, и Салли поднял голову, поежившись. Сейчас он выглядел даже меньше, чем обычно, и Ларри опять захотелось просто обнять его и подарить хоть какое-то ощущение безопасности, уюта. На левой щеке Сала виднелось несколько шрамов, на правой — целая россыпь рубцов, ведущих прямо к правому глазу. Сейчас, когда протез был снят, Ларри ясно видел, что глаз не был настоящим. Его выдавал искусственный блеск. Некоторые шрамы выглядели, словно следы от укусов.

— Воу, — Ларри медленно вытянул руку навстречу и остановился. — Можно?

Глаза Сала были широко распахнуты, а сам он выглядел каким-то пришибленным.

— А-ага. То есть, — он опять повел плечами, — если ты действительно хочешь.

— Тебе не будет больно? — Ларри провел рукой по подбородку, щекам, изучая форму челюсти и снова чувствуя жар. — Чел, это выглядит потрясно. Совершенный метал, сечешь?

Сал засмеялся, и Ларри с радостью к нему присоединился, впервые наблюдая, как на лице у того расцветает улыбка.

Может, это то, что чувствовала его мама, глядя когда-то на его отца. Он снова хочет смешивать краски, чтобы добиться правильного оттенка, хочет писать стихи для Сала и про него, чтобы весь мир о нем узнал. Сал прекрасен — шрамы и все остальное, — и, пожалуй, если говорить о романтике, счастье и всем таком, он — это все, чего Ларри хочет от жизни.

Сал был красивым.

Даже если эта красота заключалась не в том, на что люди привыкли обращать внимание. Она была в движениях его плеч, в его смехе, частично таилась под протезом. Он был красивым наперекор тем, кто утверждал иначе. С рубцами, напуганным, резким, даже злым, — Ларри любил его.

«Ох, — подумал Ларри, едва сдерживая смех и нежно прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Сала, — ох».


End file.
